They Think They Deserve It
by ForestValentine
Summary: Bella eagerly left forks behind years ago. Now three years later and currently a co owner of a club with Jacob. Bella has quickly become the hottest commodities in Seattle, able to bag any man or woman with her infamous smile but strictly enforces a one niters only policy. No love allowed. But Will her life long crush be able to change that? Bella and Esme fan fiction. All Human.
1. Stunning Eyes

_Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. All that belongs to Stephanie Meyer...That lucky**_** bitch-_-, this is a girlxgirl story so if you don't like please feel free to click the back button.**

I groaned in irritation around my lunch break cigarette as I read the text on my phone: _From Jessica Stanley 8:42 P.M. **When are you coming home baby? *Pouty Face***_I grinded my teeth as I typed "_**I'm Not your Baby" **_but of course I deleted that and just slid the phone into my pocket. We flirted for two weeks and fucked twice I thought with awe at how she thought that meant we were together. It's like the online pop up adds for free shit that's not really free, if you make them work even a little bit for it they think they deserve it. That their entitled to it. I shake my head once with a grim smile on my face as I flick my nearly new cigarette into the dirty sidewalk and glance at the people near the front entrance fidget as they waited to get into "The Pack".

I shake my head again at the stupid name Jacob choose for the club but much to my ire people loved the name apparently it was "Hip. Eccentric" I looked at the people who said that as if they were on crack... Hell half of the people who come into this club looked like they were on crack,meth, and oxycottons. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and nearly screamed I know it was Jess, you would think after 15 ignored text messages and 6 missed calls she would get the point but no. I flexed the middle finger of my right hand in front of my face and glared at it "Damn you Bella Jr. You caused this." I murmured.

"Bella!" I was yanked from my thoughts abruptly by a deep voice that I would recognize anywhere, I raised an eyebrow and turned behind me towards the sound of the voice and was rewarded with Jakes shaggy head popping out from the employees exit, face burning with his usual bright goofy smile "Get your lazy ass back to work Swan!" I grin at him giving him that bone melting smile that works without hitch on everybody...But him. "You really want to try to use your "Fuck You, Fuck me, Im hot smile" on a gay guy" he said with a raised eyebrow of his own, silence rang through the alley way for a moment before I said "You got all that from a smile" he rolled his eyes before he flipped me off and sighed "Just get back to work Slut" he said with a grin making me smirk at him before I said "Whatever Man-Whore" as I pushed past him and strolled into the break room.

I was instantly greeted with the sound of a chainsaw making me scowl at the familiar sound and turned my head towards the couch and incidentally at Paul Lahote who was snoring away on the broken couch that probably had a permanent indent from his ass on it, I walked over to the lazy employee and trust me those words coming from me meant lazy, I kicked his feet off the coffee table that was now stained with mud.

The Native American jerked out of his sleep with a girl like scream that made me and Jake howl with laughter, I wiped a tear from my eye as he jumped to his feet and practically screamed "Oh fuck you guys!", I turned to Jake who was leaning against the wall as he held his stomach and laughed. I smiled slightly at the sight Jake may not be realated to my blood but he was my little brother. He was the reason I left Forks.

How a father could callously kick out his only son for admitting he's gay was incomprehensible to me. I flash back to that day seamlessly;_** Something sputtered in front of me and I groaned as I thought "Why is Jake so proud of this rust bucket again?", I looked towards the heater desperatley as it shut off despite the endless snow falling around me, I smacked the heater hoping that despite my minuscule electronic know-how that the smack would knock something back into place but of course the heater just buzzed once before being silent. I shivered agasint my will as I turned back to the watch the small rural cabin anxiously, Jake said I didn't have to stay but he needed someone their for him and God knows his sister weren't going to be their to support him. **_

_**Billy Black always seemed like an understanding man I reasoned to my uneasy mind, just as I began to relax I sprang out of the car instantly when I heard something crash in the he house before the flimsy front door flung open, it's weak frame slamming against the wall loudly.**_

**_"Get the fuck out of here you faggot!" Jacob stepped out of the house slowly an agonized look on his now pale face. I instanley ran towards Jake who didn't even seem to notice I was there until Billy screamed from his post in the doorway "Bella get away from that freak!" Jacob visibly flinched and recoiled away from me when I stopped in front of him and reached to grab his arm reassuringly._****_"Bella didn't you hear what I said! He's no good, he's gay. Get away before you catch it! Thank god his mother is dead already this would have killed Sarah!" The tears that slide silently down Jacob's face make me loose my already fragile control._**

**_"I squeezee his arm comfortingly as I scream back at the crippled man "Are you that it's Jake who would have killed her Billy!" His wrinkled face crinkled in rage as he opened his mouth to say something but I intercept him and yell "Last time I checked Jacob was the one who protected his sister and payed the bills!" The man visibly winced at the words before his eyes watered almost making me regret it. Almost._****_  
_**

**_Billy's eyes harden after a split second and he snarls at me "Get the fuck out of here and take that abomination with you!" I flip off the man as I force myself to ignore Jacob's sobs at least till I can get us out of here. I grip Jacob's hand and say "I'll always be by your side"_**

A cold hand encloses gently around my wrist yanking from me from my thoughts sharply forcing me to look into Jake's worried eyes. "Bell's" he whispered softly, I force myself to smile and say "It's all good Jake" he looks into my eyes concernedly for a moment longer before he releases my arm and smiles slightly "Alright than how about doing what I pay you too?".

I laugh as I walk towards the door leading towards bar the with a smile, noise assaulted me as soon as I passed through the doorway, I looked at the large crowd surrounding the bar and smiled wryly at least I was going to be earning my pay today.

I bent over behind the bar ignoring the wolf whistles echoing through the bar at my bared ass and grabbed a new bottle of Bacardi to replace the near empty one, my hand had just closed around the neck of the bottle when I heard a sexy voice ask softly "may I have drink?" I felt my body involuntarily shiver with pleasure at the seductive voice already knowing I would try my best to get her in bed tonight.

I stood up from behind the counter quickly with my sexy smile in place, ready to flirt with her but nearly dropped the new bottle when I met stunning green eyes that I would know anywhere...Esme?

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**_Authors note: so what do you guys think? I mean truly think. this is my first ever story on Fan fiction. I decided to write this because one I think Esme is sexy and two their is hardly any EsmexBella stories. but anyway I'm just going to shut up in about one second. reviewing would be appreciated,-4_**


	2. Tears and Pain

"Isabella?" She whispered so low I struggled to hear her over the loud music, I swallowed dryly as I placed the bottle on the counter before nodding slowly. Her pupils dialated giving me the same trapped look as the deer Charlie and I had cornered when he forced me to go hunting with him.

I could feel her panic from across the counter and quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from her inevitable escape and shook my head before I asked with a scraped together semblance of calm "What can I get you?".

She stared at my hand making me shiver with a sharp slash of pleasure by just knowing her her gaze was on me, bland music erased the silence between us before her eyes finally moved from my hand and slowly traveled up my arm till she was looking me in the eyes.

"Vodka" she murmured softly as she shrugged my hand off with a quick withdraw that nearly made me whimper, I closed my eyes for a split second as I took a deep breath and gathered my emotions before locking them in a box.

I smiled fakely at the carmel haired women like I did all my one night stands and noticed her wince but callously ignored it and quickly bent over to retrieve the vodka shivering with arousal as I felt eyes glued to my ass.

"Your not making this easy" I sighed as I stared at the vodka bottles, "What dear?" I blushed when I realize she almost heard me but quickly covered with "What brand do you prefer?" I could practically see the cogs in her head turn with the adorably sexy thinking face she put on whenever she thought.

I waited for her to say Van Gogh Blue knowing already that it was her favorite and as if on cue she said "Van Gogh Blue please" I chuckled underneath my breath as I stood back up slowly allowing her eyes to stare at my ass for a final second before I turned to face her.

Her face was an adorable red that I wanted to tease and pinch but I just grabbed a glass and poured two fingers worth of vodka into it before I slid it towards her, she raised an eyebrow and asked "no shot glasses?" I just shrugged as I thought " alcohol means you'll stay longer" before I started mentally scolding myself for thinking that.

She slowly raised the glass to her full lips taking a swift swallow of vodka which instantly made me zone into her full cherry red lips with a near whimper, she licked her lips slowly catching all the small droplets of alcohol lingering on her lips before she placed her glass down and looked at me with an amused smile that made me realize I was staring at her.

I felt a full blown blush cover my face as I rushed to busy myself and quickly grabbed the rag I used to wipe down the counter and began to clean the already spotless bar for an excuse to avoid her hypnotizing gaze and gain back my cool.

I could feel her eyes on me and tell she was going to ask something but an already drunk customer stumbled up to the bar as she near screamed "Bartender" before quickly leaning against the counter as if it was her saving grace

I moved away from the carmel bombshell relievedly as I thought to myself "This isn't me. I'm a player. A heartbreaker. I haven't even spoken to her in five years" I reasoned before I shook the thoughts from my head before raising an eyebrow at the girl who looked as if she had just turned twenty-one and asked "How may I help you?".

The girl giggled drunkly making me grin sexily as I thought "I'd know what that giggle meant anywhere. Horny", The girl stood stunned looking at my smile like a deer caught in headlights nearly making me smirk but I controlled it. I needed this, I was back in my comfort zone for the first time since speaking to Esme.

I placed a strategical hand on her arm expectedly making her blush and asked "Sex on the beach?" I placed emphasis on the word sex making her blush even harder and duck her head before I decided to give the girl mercy, I reached underneath the bar and expertly pulled a Budweiser out and handed it to the girl before I whispered in her ear "On the house Sweetheart" she shivered quickly yanking her head away from me and scrambling away.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched the nameless blond skitter away before I glanced back towards the gorgeous woman sipping vodka as if it was water with a look on her face I couldn't place.

I was just about to move towards her when a man with dark brown hair and douchey looking "sexy" stubble sat in the stool next to her as he wrapped his left arm around her.

My hand involuntarily gripped a half full bottle of whiskey with the intent to smash it over the assholes head but I slowly shook my head quickly releasing the bottle and was just about to try and ease my way back into the break room when the man called with a voice that just made me want to beat the crap out of him "Isabella Swan! Is that you?"

I bit my tongue so hard I nearly tasted blood, I turned towards the ass with a fake smile firmly in place as I peered at the man in front of me "Oh my God! Mr. Evenson is that you?" I forced myself to squeal with fake joy when I realized it was the man who ruined my life wiout knowing it.

The man chuckled as he nodded standing up abruptly and leaning across the bar with his arms extended for a hug. I shivered as I thought "No way in hell.", I smile at the man and say with false sorrow "I was on bathroom duty, it was pretty messy in their and I'd hate to get that on your clothes".

Esme stared at me with amused eyes most likely already remembering my hate for husband, the man's nose crinkled before he sat down with an annoyingly smug look on his face and said "Still doing peasant labor for pennies on the dollar I see".

I shivered as I felt raw hatred bubble up my spine, he had no idea what I was doing these days so what made the fucker think he knew what I did and how much I made, my mouth involuntarily moved as I hissed "Yeah well I'd do your wife for free", Esme eyes widened as she looked at me with a open mouth look that would have made me laugh had I not had the same look on my face.

A white blur moved so quick I barley had time to register it before pain exploded across my temple, I stumbled back against the powerful blow tripping over my own foot before I began to fall slamming my head painfully against the edge of the cupboard behind me.

"Bella!" The music was quickly shut off and screaming was now filling my ears from every direction, I tensed my arms against the floor ready to stand up but quickly stopped when my arms began to tremble at the slightest hint of pressure.

A carmel blur leaped over the bar quickly rushing to me as my vision began to fade into darkness. "Bella!" I looked towards the owner of the faint voice seeing to of the stunning beautys, I managed to raise a shaking hand and place it softly against her cheek swiftly brushing away the tears before I gave in to the blissful darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors note: Thank you very much to everyone who has favorited and followed, you guys had me grinning like crazy! and to my three reviewers you guys are awesome! You made me feel like a ninja squirrel! Lol. I have a question though to all of you, what do you think of this chapter, did you hate it? Like the character interactions? What?- 4estValentine


	3. Why Am I Here?

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight the lucky and sexy Stephanie meyer does (I'm mean seriously have you guys seen a picture of her? *growls* lol)

Esme Pov

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I thought from my spot in the chair near Isabella's bed. My eyes were drawn to the girl in front of me like a moth to flame making me sigh as I thought of "Her".

I stood up from the thing this hospital tried to pass off as a chair and winced when I heard my joints crack "God I'm getting old" I murmured to myself absent mindedly as I stepped towards Bella's bed.

My eyes swept over the gorgeous brunette worriedly, she hasn't woken up yet and it's been three days the doctors are beginning to throw around terrifying terms like brain damage and coma.

I have never wanted to see anyone's eyes more than I've wanted to see hers. I ran a gentle hand thorough her untamed brown hair combing out the knots once again, "She's definitely grown more beautiful...As if she need more of that" I thought as I looked over the unconscious girl concernedly.

My eyes were quickly drawn to her full lips making my thoughts turn to something I had been trying to ignore for the past four days, I involuntarily started to compare her lips to Charles noting that hers looked softer, plumper...More edible.

" " I quickly jumped back removing my hand from Bella's hair carefully as I turned towards the intruder anxiously, A gorgeous native woman walked in gracefully "Have you even left this room since you've come in?" The nurse with a name tag marked Sue Clearwater asked as she strode into the room and past my tense form towards Bella's bed.

"Did she see?" I thought worriedly before I forced myself to shake off the fear and replied to the woman "No", the native woman glanced at me behind her shoulder with an eyebrow raised "May I ask who you are to her? Her records indicate that your not her mother-" ("Thank god for that" I thought before I mentally scolded myself") "and she has no siblings so who are you?".

I swallowed deeply forcing the rising paranoia back down and said thickly "Friend of her mothers, I was asked to stay with her until she could make it" the nurse smiled dazzling me with stunningly white teeth as she murmured "that's nice of you" before she went back to reading the chart that had been clipped to Bella's bed.

The instant frown that appeared on her face as she red the file made me worry "Is their something wrong ?", She laughed not even glancing back at me as she said "Besides the fact that you just called me ? No noting is wrong, noting is improving but noting is wrong".

I stepped next to the nurse defeatedly as I glanced down at Bella, I gently brushed a strand of hair from the sleeping girls face before I dropped my hand back down to my side.

"For just a friend of the mothers you sure do care about her" the nurse said softly making my heart pound in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak but a soft stream of music interrupted me as my pocket vibrated "Love of my life, My soulmate-" I jumped at the opportunity to avoid answering her question and quickly pulled the ringing phone from my pocket, I shot a false apologetic look at the nurse who shrugged gracefully before turning back to her patient.

I glanced at Bella once more watching the nurse check her vitals gently for moment before I nodded to myself fully believing I was leaving her in capable hands before I quickly walked out into the nearly empty hall and leaned against the wall by Bella's room before I flipped open the phone and placed it near my ear.

"Hello?" I murmured tiredly fully feeling the effects of the hour at a time interrupted sleep I had been getting ever since I started staying at the hospital, it was beginning to hit me especially hard now that I didn't have Bella in my view to empowering me.

"Where the fuck are you?!" I jumped at the loud scream that penetrated my ear drum and quickly pulled the phone away from my ear as I felt my body already begin to tremble at the sound of his rage, I could hear his angered heavy breathing even though the phone was more than a foot away from my ear.

"You fucking slut!" I winced at the foul words able to see him clenching his large hands into fist as I raised the phone back to my ear barley managing to reply "At the hospital" I wouldn't lie to him, I couldn't lie to him, I learned all to quickly not to lie to him. The hard way of course not that their was any other way with him.

"Why the fuck are you at the hospital" he hissed venomously as I clenched the phone harder in my hand as I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off as he said "Did you lie to them about me hitting you?".

The fear that I had harbored inside my body was quickly replaced with rage as I thought "Lie?...Why would I lie about you beating me for every little thing weather it was in my control or not it was my fault if something went wrong... And baby Daniel" I nearly sobbed at the last thought.

"No" I whispered into the phone all scent of rage gone, I waited for him to get angry again already knowing he would and was not disappointed "Why the fuck haven't you been home than?!, why are you their and not in the kitchen where you belong!"

I swallowed bile roughly as I felt a familiar feeling burn strongly in the pit of my stomach. Worthless, That's how I always felt around him, he made me feel useless like I was too stupid to think for myself.

"Isabella-" "Your their for that cunt!" I bit down hard enough on my tongue for me to draw blood as I thought in my head "SHE IS NOT A CUNT!", the silence on my end must have angered him more because he screamed furiously "Well!".

How could he make me feel so defeated... So numb without even actually being present, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I said "...I'm here to try and get her to drop the charges but their is a slight complication she's in a coma"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: okay first thing is first, I'm sorry for the long wait you guys and for all the grammer errors in here Ff is acting funny for me today. I was having laptop issues but its all resolved now. Okay so I tried Esme POV for the first time what do you think? Whose POV do you like more? Tell me what you think if you can. I felt like such an jerk for keeping people waiting so I decided to post my other EsmexBella story early as Thanks for the support and love for this story you guys, you are awesome!- 4estValentine


End file.
